


Under the Influence (of Alcohol and Sexual Tension)

by smoaknbabs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But just barely, F/M, Maybe a Hint of a Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknbabs/pseuds/smoaknbabs
Summary: Who can resist a hot bartender? Not Felicity, that's for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this not actually being that long, it took me several months and an army of help to get it done. Sometimes life just gets in the way, friends. But I'm hoping this is the start to a much more prolific writing year!
> 
> With that, here are my multitude of thanks:
> 
> This story was prompted by [@smoaked_queen](https://twitter.com/smoaked_queen) and her god tier collection of twitter prompts. Truly could not tell you at this point which ones, because many merged into one, but she is to thank for it.
> 
> Many, many thanks to both [@beafangirling](https://twitter.com/beafangirling) and [@domingoxlatarde](https://twitter.com/domingoxlatarde) for helping my needy ass and giving an earlier version of this a read.
> 
> And of course, thanks to [@latinasmoak](https://twitter.com/latinasmoak), without whom, this would never be possible. She's the real MVP. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking through these thanks, which are quickly growing to be longer than the actual fic. Anyway, enjoy!

Felicity heard knocking. No, that couldn’t be right. There was no knocking in this song. 

Unless – had she been staring at this code for long enough that she could be hallucinating? Oh God, what if she was _actually hallucinating?_ She was too young for that. 

She gulped, nervously bringing up a few scientific studies about Early-Onset Dementia and scanning them quickly. The knocking grew louder. 

“What the –” Felicity threw her arms up in frustration, knocking a headphone bud out of her ear. She whipped her head toward the door of her apartment, the apparent source of the knocking. _Oh_.

She stumbled getting up from her desk. “Sorry – I’m coming, I’m coming! I had my headphones i–”

Felicity threw open the door, her apologetic smile falling into an annoyed one, directed at the blonde smirking in her doorway. She glanced at her outfit. 

“Sara – no.” Felicity spun on her heel, walking back into her apartment, but leaving the door open. 

“You don’t even know why I’m here. How do you know I’m not just stopping by to say hi?” Sara closed the door behind her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and turned to face her friend. “Those aren’t stopping by pants.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “C’mon Felicity! It’s been long enough!”

“No, it hasn’t! You know this. I can’t go back. Not until the statute of limitations is up!”

“And how long will that be exactly? ‘Cause it’s been three months already, and there’s no statute of limitations for hooking up with the hot bartender in the bathroom of our favorite bar.” 

“Sara!” Felicity’s mouth gaped in shock. 

Sara chuckled to herself as she made her way over to Felicity’s closet. She started pulling out a few dresses and holding them up, as Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at each of them. 

“I’m not getting dressed up, Sara.”

“I mean, you can wear your cupcake pajama-pants out if you want.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “We’re not going back to Verdant tonight. I’m not – I’m not ready yet. What if he’s working tonight?”

“He’s always working.”

“Exactly.”

Sara paused in thought for a moment. “Okay. Problem solved. We’ll go somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“How about that new place on main? Uhh...what’s it called?”

Felicity rocked on her heels excitedly. “Helix? They apparently have walls covered in giant monitors. They were featured in _Wired_.”

“Yes, Helix! There you go, tech nerd approved.” Sara shot her a dimpled smile. She turned to rifle through a few things in the closet before pulling out a red dress with cut-outs. 

Felicity pursed her lips, as Sara shoved the dress in her direction. “And _this_ is Sara approved.”

“You’re sure?” Felicity took the dress from Sara and fingered the fabric of the dress.

Sara smiled lasciviously. “Go get that cute ass of yours in that dress. I’ll pick you out some fuck-me-in-the-bathroom-heels.”

Felicity leveled her friend with a death glare before stomping off toward the bathroom. Sara laughed as she called out, “you know, just in case you meet another hot bartender tonight!”

________________________________

“This place is bonkers.” Felicity said breathily, her eyes scanning the multitude of tech covering virtually every surface. “Is that a holographic jukebox?”

Sara slid past her with a triumphant smile. “Told you.”

Felicity reluctantly peeled her eyes away to look at Sara, shaking her head in annoyance, but fighting a smile. She took a deep breath and dramatically drawled, “Yes, Sara. You were right.” 

She nodded absentmindedly. “I’m sorry, I really want to hear you repeat that like sixteen more times, but I spot an empty table over there with a very attractive brunette sitting all by herself. Get us some drinks?”

Felicity laughed, “yeah, go. I’ll be right over.” She’s sure Sara would have heard her had she not already been making a beeline.

Shaking her head, Felicity made her way over to the crowded bar. She wiggled her way to the front, raising her hand to order, when a drink was set down in front of her. A full glass of something amber-colored and very enticing, light rocks. 

Felicity eyed the glass and smirked. “Not to turn down a free drink or anything, but I didn’t order th–” She stopped, the words falling off her tongue, when she looked up to see who had put the drink down. 

“Oh, frack.”

________________________________

_“Centrifuge,” Felicity whispered to herself as she chewed on the little red straw she’d been given to stir her drink with._

_The trivia master on the stage spoke, “Okay everyone, if you answered ‘centrifuge’ on that last one, give yourself a point._

_She formed her fingers into a little fist and subtly pumped it._

_“Why don’t you actually play?”_

_“Huh?” Felicity startled at the voice. She looked up and sucked in a breath. God, she’d never get tired of looking at that face._

_He laughed a little, letting his stupidly handsome features form into the slightest smile. “Felicity, you’re here every week. You sit here by yourself and answer all of the questions correctly. But you never play.”_

_Felicity blushed, then smirked confidently. “Well, sometimes the questions are really easy. It would be almost unfair if I played.”_

_“We wouldn’t want it to be unfair now, would we?” He smirked. Felicity laughed softly, shaking her head._

_“Also, you know I’m not here alone every week. I mean I know I’m alone right now, and so that just totally sounds like something that a sad and lonely person sitting alone would say. Which makes it sound like I’m being really defensive or something, but I don’t have any reason to be because I’m not…alone, that is. At least I won’t be.” Felicity took a deep breath._

_He chuckled._

_“Sara will be here later. I just get here early to listen to the trivia.” She assured him._

_“Of course. Besides, you don’t need to win trivia to get a free drink here, you know that.” Oliver winked at her before making his way to the other end of the bar to make someone a drink._

________________________________

_Felicity checked her phone for the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes. “I swear she should be here any minute.” She said, defending her reason for having saved a seat at the bar to a disgruntled man in an ill-fitting suit._

_She feigned a little sorry face, clenching her teeth and shrugging. Oliver chuckled from behind the bar._

_“Sara bail again?” He lifted an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face._

_“Pfft. What? No. Sara didn’t bail. Sara doesn’t – Yeah, yeah Sara bailed.” Felicity finished with a little laugh, her cheeks flushed. “She stopped answering about two hours ago. So, she probably met someone on the way here. You know Sara.”_

_He smiled. Looking at her reverently, like he’d just taken a breath of fresh air. “Yeah, I do.”_

_“Right.” Felicity looked down at her glass, stirring the ice cubes in her empty glass._

_“You want another?”_

_“Hm?” Felicity looked up, fighting a blush at Oliver’s questioning stare._

_He grinned and nodded toward her glass. “A drink. Can I get you another one?”_

_Her mouth popped open, making him chuckle. “A drink.” She repeated. “Uhm, I’m not sure if I should have another one? I mean, I’d like one, OH, would I like one. Especially after the day I had at work today, believe me. If I have to tell one more billionaire to restart their computer I swear I’m gonna snap. But, I’ve already had three, and despite my deep, true love for pumps, I’m not actually that tall. No one wants to get drunk in public by themselves, right? Except maybe that guy over there, but I’m not that guy –” Felicity gasped a little, seemingly having forgotten to breathe through her little rant. “Obviously….” She finished, making an adorably pained face._

_Oliver listened intently before nodding. “I think I might have a solution.”_

_She cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes and pursing her lips in disbelief._

_He turned around and grabbed two tumbler glasses off a back shelf. Felicity watched as he carefully filled each with just a few ice cubes. Then with even more interest, she watched as he poured a warm honey colored liquid into each from a far-too-expensive-looking decanter._

_Oliver held her gaze, making Felicity’s skin prickle, as he slowly slid a glass over to her across the shiny bar top._

_She clasped her hands around the glass, the sensitive pads of her fingertips barely grazing the rough backs of his, sending a shiver down her spine._

_“Are you allowed to drink on the job?” Felicity asked, a cute crinkle of concern across her brow._

_Oliver smiled, “This feels like the exception.”_

_She bit her lip, bringing the glass to her mouth. He watched as she tilted the glass, his eyes darkening, before mimicking her movements with his own glass._

_Felicity shut her eyes, letting the drink glide across her taste buds. She’d never been a big brown liquor drinker before. She’d always gone for something clear, mixed with juice or soda, or whatever quenched her sweet tooth. But in the heat of that moment, she savored that smoky-sweet nutty flavor. The way it tasted reminded Felicity of the way Oliver looked: like she couldn’t get enough._

_She opened her eyes, meeting Oliver’s. She was momentarily shocked by the heat she saw in them. Felicity blushed, her eyes darting to the side before reconnecting with his._

_“I’m not usually a whiskey drinker. But for the life of me I can’t really imagine why not.”_

_“Well, that bottle is about $4,000, so I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He smirked._

_Felicity’s mouth dropped open. “I just took a $38 dollar sip? I should have savored it more.”_

_Oliver shifted his weight, clearing his throat ever so slightly. “You looked like you savored it plenty, to me.”_

_She opened her mouth, shutting it quickly, whatever quip she had falling off her tongue. Which, for some reason, equally frustrated and delighted her. The only thing she could think to do was take a big sip of her drink._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“About what?”_

_“Your day. You said work was rough.”_

_Felicity released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh, right! It was nothing I’m not used to, unfortunately. It just boggles my mind that the company I works for employs so many rich idiots. They love to come down to my lowly little IT office and make me fix their completely fine devices. People shouldn’t be allowed to use technology if they can’t be bothered to take care of it. I swear, one day, I’m going to have my own company, and I’m only employing capable people.”_

_“What kind of technology would your company specialize in?”_

_Felicity let out a happy little sigh. “I don’t know what exactly yet, but definitely something designed to help people. Not just that, ‘I need Siri to help me find the best five star restaurant in my area,’ kind of help, either. Something that changes people’s lives. It should be integrated in so many areas. I mean, imagine the possibilities of technology in the medical field? We could theoretically help people walk again!” She stopped at Oliver’s answering smile. “I mean, that’s a long way away, but, that’s the kind of company I’d like to have.”_

_“It sounds remarkable. You’re remarkable.”_

_She beamed, a proud smile across her face. “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m kind of steamrolling over the conversation. Did you want to talk about anything?”_

_Oliver shrugged. “I’m not really much of a talker. Par for the bartender course.”_

_“Is this what you always wanted to do? Not that bartending isn’t a completely noble profession. I mean, you make me drinks, you’re a hero. Though I don’t know a lot of kids that have a picture of cocktail shaker on their ‘what I want to be when I grow up’ dream boards.”_

_“Well, you’ve obviously never seen my dream board then.”_

_She let out a little laugh._

_Oliver continued, “I don’t think I really ever thought about it, honestly. I wasn’t a very motivated kid.”_

_“And now?” Felicity asked, her eyebrow raised._

_He leaned across the bar with his elbows crossed. “Now, if I want something. I’m motivated to make it happen.”_

_Felicity gulped. She licked her lips before taking another sip of her drink, never breaking eye contact with him._

_“Hey, yo! Can I get a beer over here?” They both snapped their attention to the side of the bar, an annoyed frat-looking-dude waved a ten-dollar bill in the air._

_She swore she saw Oliver groan in frustration as he made his way over to the tap._

________________________________

_“So you’ve lived in Starling all your life?” Felicity questioned._

_“I mean, yeah – I went away to a few different colleges, but none of them really stuck. This is home. You said you went to MIT right?”_

_Felicity tilted her head in awe. “You remember that? I think I told you that like, the second time I was here.”_

_He shrugged. “It stuck. Makes sense why you know so much trivia.”_

_“I was genius before I went to MIT, thank you very much. Besides, I only really mentioned where I went to college to get you to tell me where you went. Makes finding you on social media a hell of a lot harder when you know practically nothing about the person.” Uh oh. Did she just say that? Maybe that whiskey was making her feel just a little bit more floaty than anticipated._

_Oliver smiled. “You tried to find me on social media? I don’t have any.”_

_She looked up to the ceiling in embarrassment. Too late now. “Oh, I know. I’m very good at what I do. If it’s on the internet, I can find it. And while I definitely found no social media accounts, I did find some fun tabloid articles.” Felicity challenged him._

_Now it was his turn to look embarrassed. “None of them are true.”_

_Felicity squinted her eyes, leaning across the bar and lowering her voice. “Even the cop car one?”_

_He squeezed his lips together, before puffing out a breath. “Okay, that one was true.” He chuckled before grabbing the decanter and topping off each of their glasses. The almost full bottle was getting dangerously close to empty._

_Nevertheless, she kept sipping._

_She loved the way it warmed her body from the inside out. She loved the way it was making Oliver laugh. She’d been coming here for a little while now, and sure, they’d had their interactions, but nothing like this. Stolen glances across a crowded bar were one thing, but tonight? Tonight, nothing mattered but her. He’d only moved if absolutely necessary, and it made Felicity feel like pure fire._

_“And, uh, what about the rumors? You know, the ones that aren’t reputably published, but are as pretty close as you can get to an urban legend around here?” She raised her eyebrow suggestively._

_Oliver rubbed a hand across his stubbly jaw, failing to hide the smirk on his face. “Now those – those are definitely true.”_

_Fuck, she wanted him. She wanted him bad. She sent a silent thank you to Sara for being a somewhat flaky friend, just this one time._

_Emboldened, Felicity shifted in her seat and leveled Oliver with what she could only hope was a sexy smile. “What time do you get off tonight?”_

_Meeting her gaze, Oliver surrounded her, as much as anyone could with a giant mahogany bar between them. His eyes flicked to her lips before latching onto hers. A deliciously dirty smile spread across his face. “Right after you.”_

_“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.”_

________________________________

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! That’s all that cycled in Felicity’s brain as she scrambled to fix her hair in the dimly lit bathroom mirror._

_Was she really doing this? She never did this. What possessed her to do this? Whiskey, that’s what. And Oliver…_

_Shit. Yeah, she was doing this._

_Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart thumped to the tune of a heady beat coming from the other side of the door._

_When she heard the knock her eyes flew open. Equal parts nervousness and excitement rippled through her._

_She opened the door to a wild-looking Oliver. His eyes were dark, his chest was heaving, and when his tongue swiped his bottom lip she was reminded of exactly why she’d decided to do this._

_“That was less than five minutes.” She quipped, her voice more breathy than she’d anticipated._

_He pushed his way in, shutting the door behind him. “Yeah, I’ve never really been great at following directions.” He growled out._

_In a fuck-hot fast move, he locked the door behind him without looking and trapped Felicity up against the nearest wall._

_Then his lips were on hers._

_To her credit, Felicity only let the shock of the move affect her for a few seconds. Then she was in it, right there with him. She kissed back, pushing her body into his as much as she could. She looped her arms around his neck and gave into her most primal urge to run her fingers up the back of his hair, gripping onto the strands with enthusiasm. God, he had the perfect hair length for gripping._

_Oliver chuckled against her lips._

_She broke away, her lips puffy, her eyes a little glazed. “Did I say that out loud?”_

_He answered by claiming her lips again. This time, with just a little more urgency. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, just as he’d done on his own earlier, begging for entrance. His hand gripped at her waist, squeezing her harder when she opened for him._

_He swept inside, moaning as his tongue slid ever-so-sinfully against hers. Felicity’s knees buckled as she let out a little whimper of encouragement._

_She ground against him, finding it difficult from her position, but unable to stop herself from doing so._

_Oliver let out a sexy little grunt. He stumbled backwards a step, bringing her hips with him, giving her the room she needed._

_He slid a hand slowly up her back, to the nape of her neck. He tilted her head, changing the angle of the kiss and allowing his tongue to sink deeper into her mouth. Felicity wanted to feel what his cock would feel like slipping into her. Would he change the angle and sink deeper? Would he move as rhythmically as his tongue did? She panted into his mouth, desperate to find out._

_His hand slipped slightly lower, toying with the zipper of her dress. He paused, silently asking her permission. She tried to say yes, but realized it just came out as a garbled mumble, so she ungracefully attempted to reach behind her to pull it down herself._

_She let out a little humph against his lips and he laughed, slowly drawing it down. She gasped as his finger tips trailed her spine as the fabric parted. Together, they worked the fabric down her arms, leaving the tight skirt to pool at her waist._

_It was only when she felt the warm air on her chest that she’d remembered she’d forgone a bra today. Oliver definitely didn’t seem to mind, as he proved by bending his knees slightly to lower himself just enough to latch onto her pert nipple._

_“Oh, God, Oliver.” She gasped,_

_He hummed against her, sending perfect vibrations everywhere._

_His tongue laved over her. It was warm and wet and made her skin prickle. She squirmed against him, begging for more. Whatever he would give her._

_“I need…oh shit, that’s so good. How are you so good at that, it’s just my nipple!” She exclaimed, falling backwards and hitting the wall. She kept one hand on his shoulder and ran the other through her hair._

_“What do you need Felicity?” His voice was broken and gravely and fuck it if that didn’t make her want him even more._

_She let out a high pitched moan as he blew air over her wet chest. “Anything. Everything.”_

_Oliver reached for her thigh, trailing it up past the hem of her dress and up to her panties. He ran a finger along the side edge of them, playing with the lace trim._

_He slowly stood up, rubbing his body along every inch of hers. He kissed her deeply before pulling away. Felicity’s mouth unwittingly chased his, but he held it out of reach. “Yes?”_

_“Yes.” She breathed._

_He slid his finger inside the panties, barely touching her folds, teasing her. Dipping lower, he swirled a finger in the pool of her wetness, dragging upward before circling her clit. Felicity gasped, bucking her hips at the sensation._

_He did it again, and again, until his fingers moved rapidly around the bundle of nerves. He watched with rapt attention as Felicity’s head bowed forward, watching his hand move beneath her skirt, watching her hips move in perfect synchronicity._

_He nudged her head up and towards his, smashing his lips against hers as she ground herself against his busy hand._

_Felicity broke away with a high-pitched whine, her gulps of breath getting more and more short._

_“Ahhh, shit, Oliver. Holy –”_

_Oliver rested his forehead against hers. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”_

_She looked up, eyes wide with shock. “What?”_

_Two long, calloused fingers slipped into her and she came, hard, waves of her orgasm crested over her. She gripped Oliver’s arm to keep herself from falling._

_Eventually, she loosened her grip. Oliver kissed her, fiercely, before spinning her around roughly. Her arms caught the edge of the sink, steadying herself as she found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wild, her lips were swollen, and she couldn’t help but break into the absolute biggest smile at how thoroughly satisfied her eyes looked._

_Then she heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper._

_She felt his tender lips on her shoulder for a fleeting moment before her panties were shoved down her legs. She let out an excited little laugh as she scrambled to get them off. He bent down and slipped one loop around her heel, letting the other dangle around her ankle. Oliver grabbed one of her knees and propped it up on the sink, opening her up._

_Then he was right there, pressed against her. Felicity gasped when she met Oliver’s eyes in their reflection. She gave the briefest of nods, stunned that she could muster even that, and then he was inside her._

_His hands gripped her tight, one on her hip, one on her elevated knee, as he set a brutal pace._

_She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. She was absolutely transfixed by the look of unadulterated lust in Oliver’s eyes._

_She gave into him completely, letting herself feel every inch of him, every puff of breath against her neck, every slip of his fingers against her sweat-slicked skin._

_Oliver pumped in and out of her with abandon, and she loved it._

_“More.” She shrieked. “I’m so close – please don’t stop.”_

_He let out a pained cry of his own. Oliver looped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to her in the most intimate embrace._

_He fucked her wildly, watching her try and fail to keep her eyes open as her orgasm crested._

_He thrusted one, two, three more times before she raked her nails into the forearms around her waist. Distantly, she thought that she might be leaving little crescent moon marks all over him and fuck her if the thought didn’t send her completely over the edge._

_“Felicity” He groaned, as he shook against her, giving into his own pleasure._

_She didn’t know how long they had stayed there, holding each other. When she finally realized what had just transpired, she totally and completely panicked._

_She wiggled awkwardly out of his embrace. He cocked his head to the side in question, his lips slightly pouted. He looked like a giant teddy bear and Felicity just absolutely couldn’t take it. She quickly looped the sleeves of her dress back up and fumbled with the zipper._

_He moved closer. “Here, let me hel–”_

_“Nope, uhm, nope. That’s okay. I – oh, wow. This was…fun? Great, really. I gotta go.” The words tumbled out of her. She pointed her thumb toward the door. She shook her head, her hand against her forehead as she refused to make eye contact with him._

_“What? Felicity, wait –”_

_Oliver made a motion to stop her, but she had already turned on her heel. She almost lost her balance, feeling some sort of resistance. She was caught on something. She looked down in horror, as she saw her panties twisted beneath her stiletto._

_She let out a pained little croak before shaking off her heel and bolting out of the bathroom._

_She didn’t stop to turn around and look, she didn’t stop when she heard Oliver call out for her, she just ran._

_She ran out into the uncharacteristically chilly night, and as far away from the bar as she possibly could._

_Goddamn it, Sara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part is unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Pretty-please let me know if you find any glaring errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

_“This place is bonkers.” Felicity said breathily, her eyes scanning the multitude of tech covering virtually every surface. “Is that a holographic jukebox?”_

_Sara slid past her with a triumphant smile. “Told you.”_

_Felicity reluctantly peeled her eyes away to look at Sara, shaking her head in annoyance, but fighting a smile. She took a deep breath and dramatically drawled, “Yes, Sara. You were right.”_

_She nodded absentmindedly. “I’m sorry, I really want to hear you repeat that like sixteen more times, but I spot an empty table over there with a very attractive brunette sitting all by herself. Get us some drinks?”_

_Felicity laughed, “yeah, go. I’ll be right over.” She’s sure Sara would have heard her had she not already been making a beeline._

_Shaking her head, Felicity made her way over to the crowded bar. She wiggled her way to the front, raising her hand to order, when a drink was set down in front of her. A full glass of something amber-colored and very enticing, light rocks._

_Felicity eyed the glass and smirked. “Not to turn down a free drink or anything, but I didn’t order th–” She stopped, the words falling off her tongue, when she looked up to see who had put the drink down._

_“Oh, frack.”_

________________________________

“Oliver!”

Felicity stood shocked, unable to look away from him. He was here? _Why_ was he here? Of literally all of the places to be, here was not where she’d expected him to be. 

“I know you didn’t order that, but I know how much you enjoyed it last time.” He ran a hand against the back of his neck, a boyish smile on his face. She gulped. “I can get you something else, though.”

Her heart stopped. Breathe, Felicity, _breathe_. “Uhm, no, this is fine. It’s great, thanks. Can I also get a Gin and Tonic for Sara?” She pointed her thumb in the direction of the table Sara had run off toward. “Extra lime.” She added.

Oliver nodded curtly and turned to make the drink, as Felicity released a huge gulp of air. She couldn’t believe this. Actually, somehow, she could, because life just somehow found a way of doing this to her.

He returned with the drink quickly and she opened her mouth to speak. She shut it, considering her words carefully, before opening again. “Oliver look...”

He put up a hand to stop her. “Felicity, you don’t have to explain yourself, okay? I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable or push you or anything. It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it. It was a one-time thing.”

Oh. _What?_

She nodded, unsure how to respond, and reached into her bag to pull out some cash for the drinks. He gently pushed her hand away. “It’s on me.” He said, before turning to help someone else.

Felicity could have sworn she saw a pained expression on his face as he turned away. She was sure, because she knew it mimicked her own.

________________________________

She made her way to the table that Sara was sitting at. She plopped down into the plush leather booth and slid the drink over to her friend.

Sara turned to look at her with a giant grin. She wiggled her eyebrows before gesturing toward the pretty brunette sitting more than moderately close to her. 

“Nyssa, this is my friend Felicity. Felicity, Nyssa”

She extended her hand. “Hi, it’s great to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Nyssa replied, shaking firmly.

Felicity’s smile faltered. She thought she hid it, but Sara caught it. The other blonde nudged her. “What’s up buttercup? When I left you to get drinks you were having a nerd-gasm.” 

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. “Look at the bar.”

“What?”

“The bar. Look who’s standing behind it.” Felicity bit out, through gritted teeth. 

Sara whipped her head toward the direction of the crowded bar, nearly hitting both women beside her with her wavy blonde locks of hair. She stood up, to get a better look. 

“Oh, holy fuck!” Sara shouted, with far too much delight for Felicity’s taste. “Ollie?!”

Felicity grabbed her friend by the arm, trying to drag her down, but the damage was already done. Oliver wrinkled his brow, before locating the source of whomever had called his name. He smiled and waved a little at Sara, then he locked eyes with Felicity. 

It only lasted a moment, but she couldn’t look away. They simultaneously released a breath together, and Felicity felt her entire body become overwhelmed with goosebumps. 

It was her that broke away first. She couldn’t look at him when he looked at her like that. Especially not after what he’d said. 

“What the hell is he doing here? What are the fucking odds?” Sara bemused, drawing Felicity back to the present. 

She groaned. Sara laughed. 

“What am I missing?” Nyssa interjected.

Sara turned her attention toward her. “Oh, so, see that Adonis behind the bar?” She asked, dryly.

Nyssa barely turned to look. “He’s not exactly my type, but I can understand how one would find themselves attracted to his traditionally masculine physique.” 

Sara snorted. “Yeah, well, our dear Felicity found herself plenty attracted. So much so that she invited him to the bathroom to fu—”

“Sara.” Felicity snapped, warning her friend. 

Nyssa cocked her head to the side, an approving smirk on her lips. “Well done, Felicity.”

“Thanks.” She mustered, sliding down in the leather of the seat. Hoping, despite all her conflicting knowledge about science, that some higher power would swallow her whole.

“I’m sorry, babe. I really didn’t know he worked here now. Do you want to go? We don’t have to stay.”

Felicity looked between Sara and Nyssa and their genuinely concerned faces. “No, it’s okay. We’re already here. He already saw me.” 

Nyssa raised her glass. “Well, if you’re staying, let me propose this toast.” Sara and Felicity raised their glasses. “To getting Felicity drunk.”

“To getting Felicity drunk.”

________________________________

As far as toasts went, it was a pretty good one. It was also a fairly prophetic one.

Felicity was decidedly tipsy. 

Sara had done pretty much anything she could to keep Felicity’s mind off of Oliver. Including, dragging her into performing one particularly enthusiastic rendition of “No Scrubs” on a holographic karaoke machine. 

“Hey you!” Sara flagged down the nearest server she saw. He turned to look at her expectantly. Sara squinted at his name tag. “Gary, be a doll and grab us a refill of drinks?” 

He smiled. “What can I get you ladies?”

Suddenly, Oliver appeared behind him. He clapped Gary on the back. “I got this one, buddy.”

Gary nodded and awkwardly made his way to another table. Sara smirked.

“Ollie.” She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

“Sara.” He mimicked her expression.

“Working here now? Get fired from Verdant? Haven’t seen you around.”

“It would be hard to see me around, what with that restraining order against you.”

Sara scoffed. “You punch one guy.”

Oliver leveled her with a look. “He asked you where the bathroom was. You worked there.”

“He looked handsy.”

Oliver chuckled. “So, can I get you all another round?”

“G and T.” Sara offered. “Extra lime.” She and Oliver finished. Sara settled back into her seat with gratification. 

Oliver turned his attention to Nyssa. “For you?”

“Martini. Dry. Three Olives.” He nodded. Then, “Felicity?”

Felicity looked up from the nonexistent piece of lint she was trying to pick off her dress. She met Oliver’s eyes and felt warmth wash over her. “Uhm…whiskey.” 

They shared a moment. Just a brief moment where they were the only two people who mattered. A brief moment full of promise.

Breaking the spell, Sara whipped her head toward Felicity. “Whiskey, since when?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back with those.” 

He winked at Felicity as he walked away.

________________________________

Oliver returned with the drinks shortly. He passed Sara and Nyssa their drinks, and then poured out two glasses of whiskey from a very familiar looking decanter.

He sat down in the booth next to Felicity and held his glass up, silently cheering with her. They both had soft smiles while they sipped. 

Sara shared a look with Felicity that she chose to ignore. The music playing from the speakers on the walls changed songs and Nyssa grabbed Sara’s arm. 

“I love this song. Dance with me?” 

Oliver and Felicity watched as Sara nodded and grabbed Nyssa’s hand, leading her out to the dance floor. 

They sat in silence for a beat, sipping from their glasses awkwardly. Or, at least, Felicity felt awkward. She made a motion to push up her glasses, a habit, since she’d decided to wear her contacts tonight.

“You’re really bad at your job.” She blurted out. 

Oliver choked on his next sip in a laugh. “What?”

Felicity smirked. “I mean, this is the second place of work that I’ve been to of yours that you’ve just sat down and started drinking with me.”

He smiled. A boyish grin that makes Felicity’s insides feel like they’re melting. “I’ll be fine.”

Her face contorted in disbelief. “Really? I feel like there’s got to be some kind of rule book about this thing.”

Oliver pinched his lips together, trying and failing to hide his amusement. “Really, Felicity. I have a strong feeling that I’m not going to get in trouble here. But your concern is adorable.”

Felicity’s cheeks flushed. Then she paused. “Wait. Is that what happened with Verdant? Did you get in trouble because of me? Because of—” She looks around conspiratorially and lowers her voice to a whisper. “Because of what _we_ did?”

He stared at her, a twinkle in his eye, almost like he couldn’t believe that she was real. She held her breath, waiting for his response. 

Oliver shook his head slowly, his lips forming a grin. She relaxed with a sigh.

________________________________

She’d forgotten how much she’d enjoyed speaking to him. Okay, she definitely hadn’t forgotten, she’d thought about it everyday for three months.

Here with Oliver now, it was like those three months never happened. Time stood still with him, they picked up right where they left off. Well, before Felicity ran. 

“So, Sara actually showed up this time?” 

“Oh yeah. She showed up at my door. Practically forced me to come out tonight.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver tilted his head to the side in question. “Forced you?”

Felicity blew out a puff of air. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go out tonight. Or any night, really.” She admitted. 

“And now?”

She leaned in close to him, a smile on her lips. “I’m glad I did,”

He imitated her movements. “Me too.”

Oliver’s eyes flicked down to her lips. They both held their breath as he leaned in, close enough that she could feel the heat emanating off of his body. She licked her lips. His eyes darkened. If she moved just an inch further his lips would be on hers. God, she wanted his lips to be on hers. 

“Hold up.” Felicity spouted, before she could stop herself. She winces as Oliver pulled away as if she burned him. _Gah!_ Curse her brain. 

“Where’s Sara?” Felicity looked around the room frantically. “We were talking about her and I got caught up and I just completely forgot that we haven’t even seen her in like an hour. What kind of friend am I if I just let my friend go missing?” She babbled, the words tumbling out of her mouth quickly. 

Oliver’s shoulders visibly settled. He placed a soothing hand on hers. “I’m sure she’s around here somewhere, Felicity. We’ll find her.”

She nodded, probably more to convince herself. 

They stood up, looking around the perimeter of the room. It was pretty full, but not impossible to see people’s faces. 

“I’ll check the bathroom.” Felicity offered. Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Alone.” 

He nodded firmly. “I’ll check outside.”

________________________________

Felicity made her way through the throngs of people outside. She hadn’t seen Sara or Nyssa in the bathroom.

Though, she did end up having to settle a fight between two drunk girls who thought the other had stolen their lipstick. Turned out they just had the same one. 

It ended with a messy group hug and a blurry selfie that Felicity would sure would end up on social media tomorrow morning. 

“Oliver?” She called out once the cool night air hit her face. He appeared from around the corner of the building. 

“Anything?” She asked hopefully.

“No. You?” 

She shook her head. Her teeth gnawed at her lower lip. “Let me try calling her. If she’s in there, she won’t hear it. But maybe they went for a walk or something.”

Felicity rummaged through her bag. God, she really needed to clean this thing out. The amount of late-night convenience store receipts for coffee and energy drinks was astounding. 

She moved around a couple stylus pens and lipsticks, her glasses case, wallet, keys, work ID lanyard, a couple flash drives – where the hell was her phone? She quickly looked through everything again, panic rising in her throat.

“Everything okay?” Oliver asked.

She shook her head frantically. “I can’t find my phone. I always have my phone on me. I don’t lose my phone.”

He spoke calmly. “Do you want to borrow mine? We can use it to call Sara? Or call your phone or something to find it?”

Felicity took a breath. “My phone is on vibrate, we’d never hear it in there. Give me thirty seconds and my computer and I could track it, but yeah – let’s use yours to call Sara. Make sure she’s okay first.”

Oliver hid a smile and nodded. “Okay, it’s right up in my apartment.” He shifted his feet and pointed up.

Felicity squinted her eyes and raised her eyebrows. 

He laughed. “It’s not a line, Felicity. I left it up there charging before my shift and I forgot to go get it.”

She crossed her arms against her chest, unmoving. 

“Really.” He held his hands up in defense. “I can go up and get it myself and then bring it back down. I figured it would be a little quieter up there for you to try and call her. Up to you.”

Oliver watched as Felicity contemplated the options. “Alright, let’s go.”

He extended his arm, guiding her toward the side of the building. She followed. 

“You live above the bar?”

________________________________

Oliver led Felicity inside the building and toward an elevator. He took out his key and called it to them, and they stepped inside.

“You have a key to the elevator? Do all the tenants have keys? That’s gotta be annoying for guests of residents.”

Oliver smiled. “There’s only one resident, and I don’t get many guests.”

She turned toward him, a confused grin on her face. “What?”

On the word, the elevator doors opened to what looked like a penthouse suite at a high-class hotel. 

It reminded Felicity of the rooms that her mom’s coworkers used to let her play in when she was a kid while they cleaned them. They always had the coolest hidden gems. 

Felicity stepped out of the elevator to get a better look. The place was huge. Gorgeous crown molding, mahogany floors, lush furniture. 

She turned to Oliver and lightly smacked him on the shoulder. “Why the hell are you a bartender? You obviously don’t need the money.”

“I’m a co-owner, actually.” 

Felicity whipped her head in his direction. “What?”

He nodded. “With my buddy Tommy. You might have seen him around? Dark hair, charming smile, always with someone new on his arm? He doesn’t work behind the bar with me, usually.”

“What about Verdant?”

“That too. We have about eight or nine other properties? I don’t know. The company is really Tommy’s baby. I just like to do my part and make sure the places run okay. We just opened Helix, I wanted to get the operations down.”

Felicity was sure that her jaw was entirely unhinged. It had to be. Her brain utterly short circuited. She did her best to compile all of the data in her mind into neat little stacks, but it was seriously difficult. 

“Wait! If you own Verdant, that means you fired Sara!”

Oliver chuckled. “I didn’t fire Sara. That guy had a bogus restraining order that the judge threw out and we told that guy that if he didn’t like it, he didn’t have to come back. She’s just being stubborn at this point.”

“Sounds like Sara.” Felicity deadpanned. 

He walked over to a side table and unplugged something before bringing it back to her. “Speaking of which.” He said as he handed Felicity his phone.

“Right.” She nodded, taking the phone, and quickly locating Sara’s number to call her.

It rang again, and again, and again until finally – her voicemail. 

“Shit.” Felicity whispered. “She didn’t pick up.” 

She toyed with the phone for a few more moments before handing the phone back to him. “I texted her and let her know that I was here. Do you mind if I hang out for a bit? I don’t want to go home just yet. I want to wait to see if she’ll call back.”

“Of course not, stay as long as you want.” Oliver said as he led them into the living room area. They sat down on the couch. 

She smiled gratefully. “Do you have to get back for work or something? I guess since you’re the owner you can kind of make up your own rules? I’m not sure how that works.”

Oliver returned her smile. “We’re good.” 

Felicity shifted awkwardly. She ran her palms down her dress to smooth the wrinkles. 

“Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?” Oliver offered.

“A drink would be great.”

“What would you like? I have a couple decent bottles of wine?”

Felicity brightened. “Ooh, that sounds nice.”

Oliver smiled. He stood and started walking toward the kitchen. “I’ll grab some glasses. You go pick out something. Down the hallway, last door on your right. Code is 11900.” 

She stood up and walked down the hallway. “Code?” She murmured to herself.

When she reached the door, she opened it and was immediately confronted with a second door with a keypad lock. She pressed in the numbers 1-1-9-0-0. 

It beeped before turning green and allowing her access. She opened the second door and revealed a cool room, filled to the brim with rows and rows of wine bottles. A wide smile spread across her face.

A wine cellar? _Coolest hidden gems_.

________________________________

She walked back to the couch, a 1982 Château Lafite-Rothschild swinging from her fuchsia-tipped fingers.

Felicity handed him the bottle and sat down next to him, just a little closer than before. 

“Good choice.” He remarked.

“Big fan of red wine.”

He poured them a few glasses and pushed them aside to aerate for a bit.

They sat in silence for a moment before Felicity reached for her glass. “I think it’s been long enough.” She brought the glass to her lips and smelled the fruity wafting scent before taking a sip. 

She groaned. And honest to goodness orgasmic groan. She had to stop doing that around him. When she opened her eyes, she thought maybe he strongly disagreed with that sentiment. 

She licked a loose drop off her lips and watched as his eyes hungrily traced it. Laughing a little self-deprecatingly she spoke, “that is _really_ good.”

He watched her take another sip with intensity before grabbing his own glass.

Felicity cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together nervously. “So, Oliver –” She began. “I uhm, I know what you said earlier, at the bar and all, but I just wanted to apologize anyway.” A beat. “For that night.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize, Felicity, I—”

“No, I really do.” She insisted, cutting him off. “That night was – incredible. And I, well I just kind of freaked out about it. That’s not something I do, you know? Invite people into the bathroom to have fantasy-fulfilling, wildy amazing sex. Not freak out about it. I definitely do, do that.” She babbled. 

To his credit, Felicity thought Oliver did a great job of trying to be serious about the situation, but she definitely noticed a smile there. 

Before he could answer, she continued. “And I know that you said we didn’t have to talk about it and that you wanted it to be just a one-time thing, so I definitely don’t want to make this even more awkward by like, making it a bigger deal than –”

“Wait, what? A one-time thing? I didn’t say I wanted it to be one-time thing.” Oliver interjected. 

 

“But, earlier tonight – you said –” She spoke the words slowly, like she was trying to make sense of them.

“I said that because I thought that’s what you wanted. You left, that night. I thought you were embarrassed. I worked at Verdant every night until Helix opened, hoping that I’d see you again. I didn’t want to be presumptuous and ask Sara for your number. I figured you just got what you wanted and honestly, I would’ve taken anything you were willing to give me. Even if it was just one night.” 

Felicity’s heart stopped. Everything stopped. She gasped, holding the air in. Afraid that if she let it go, this perfect bubble would pop. 

Oliver put down his wine glass and reached for her hand, cradling it gently between his. “Felicity, I meant it when I said that you had no idea how long I’d wanted to be with you. I see guys hit on girls all the time in bars and I was biding my time with you. I didn’t want to be that guy that gets you in bed and then never calls. I wanted to take it slow, get to know you, take you out on a date. Then that night happened, and I just couldn’t help myself. I was afraid I’d taken it too far and then you ran, and I thought I might have lost that chance forever. All I’ve ever wanted was that chance.”

Felicity couldn’t help herself, she leaned in and kissed him. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone got her to shut up, let alone render her speechless. She poured everything she couldn’t say into it. 

He kissed her back, softly at first and then again, deeper. She moaned, just like she had before, tasting both the whiskey and wine on his lips. She needed to taste more. She moved closer, tracing his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. 

He chuckled into her mouth, pulling away with a gasp. She squinted her eyes, confused, before she watched him take her precariously full glass out of her hands and put it on the table.

Then he cupped her face with both hands. He drew her toward him, his tongue delving into her mouth without preamble. She melted against him. 

Oliver pulled at her once more, silently asking for her to come closer. Felicity crawled into his lap, straddling him as much as she could with her tight dress. 

She settled on top of him as his hands found their way into her soft golden locks. He ran his fingers through them, tugging ever so gently as she picked up the pace of their kissing. 

His mouth moved over her jaw and made its way to the crook of her neck. He found a spot that made Felicity’s knees weak and suckled there until she practically saw stars. 

Felicity reached for the buttons on his shirt, fumbling to undo them in her distracted state. Oliver helped by starting at the bottom. Their hands met in the center and they worked together to push it off his shoulders and down his arms. 

Her mouth wasn’t the only thing that watered at the sight of a shirtless Oliver. “God, I can’t believe I was robbed of this last time.” She whispered, breathlessly. She wasn’t even sure if she was talking to herself or him, but she didn’t care as she scraped her nails across his firm, firm abs. 

He groaned at the sensation. When she scraped lower, at the top of his boxer briefs, he kissed her again. He kissed her like he was starving, and she was keeping him alive. She ground down against his budding erection in response.

Oliver’s hands landed on her bare thighs. She placed hers on top of his, guiding him in a sensual slide up her legs. She bucked down harder against him, whining at the restriction of movements her skirt gave her. He shoved her skirt up around her waist, giving her full range of motion. They cried out together as her slowly dampening panties rubbed against the hard cock straining against his pants. 

Felicity raised her arms above her head in invitation, as Oliver grabbed the hem of the dress and drew it upwards. The rough backs on his fingers trailed her skin the whole way, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

After it was off, Oliver threw it across the room. His large hands spanned her back, pulling her close in an attempt to have as much skin on skin contact as possible. 

She kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her ass, gripping it as he led their gyrations. 

Suddenly, Oliver was standing. Felicity giggled a she tightened her legs around his waist, and he held onto her ass more firmly. She kissed him with vigor, and miraculously, Oliver started walking. 

To the bedroom, Felicity distantly decided. But the truth was, Felicity had already had him in a public restroom, he could take her on literally any surface in this apartment and she would say yes please!

He walked them down the hallway and kicked open a door on the left. Felicity had passed it on her way to the wine cellar and hadn’t even thought to get a peek. Well, now she would. She hoped she’d get a full eyeful. 

Oliver walked them over to the bed and lowered her onto it. She settled back onto her elbows and flashed him an impish grin. “Pants off.”

He laughed, nodding his head as his hands went to his belt buckle. He slid it off before undoing the button in his pants. She gulped as he slid the zipper down, and then pushed them off. He kicked off his shoes and quickly divested of his socks. 

“God, how do you look this good?” She lamented, her head falling back. 

He crawled on top of her, placing a kiss on her exposed throat. She tilted her head back up and they kissed. A kiss so deep and full on promise that Felicity let the weight of it push her arms down so she was lying flat on her back. 

Oliver kissed a path down her chest, pushing the cup of her lacy bra aside as he licked his way around her nipple. It felt better than she remembered. She arched her chest into him, whimpering. 

She reached behind her back and undid the clasp. She pushed the straps down her arms and Oliver used his teeth to pull it away from her body. 

He applied to the same treatment to her other breast before giving it just a tiny bite, causing Felicity to yelp in pleasure. 

Oliver continued his assault down her body as Felicity’s breath hitched. He paused at the top of her panties, nuzzling the lace with his nose. 

He looked up at her, a silent question. She nodded excitedly and reached down to slip them off. 

He ran his hands up her thighs, just like he had before. Then he parted them, settling himself in between her legs, his breath ghosting over her sex. 

“Please.” She begged, just over a whisper. Then he was on her.

It wasn’t a gentle, teasing flick of the tongue. He licked long strips up and down her folds. He swirled his tongue in her wetness and drew it up toward her clit. He sucked on the bud, giving it his full attention. 

Felicity thrust her lower half up into him. Her fingers gripped his hair. She was happy to report he hadn’t trimmed it too much in the past few months. It was still long enough for her ravenous little hands to hold on tight too. 

“Oh god, Oliver, yes. Just like that.” She gasped. 

He tested the waters, thrusting his tongue inside her. She mewled above him, desperately appreciative. 

He replaced his tongue with a couple fingers and latched back onto her clit. He circled it in time to his thrusts. Her hips helped, urging him on. He laved over the sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling her legs tremble around him only spurred him on further. 

It wasn’t long before she was chanting his name. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m gonna come.” She croaked out and Oliver diligently listened. 

He doubled down, humming against her, his fingers working tirelessly until he felt her fall apart against him. His tongue coated in her wetness, as he slowed his movements, bringing her down slowly. 

When he felt her settle, he crawled back up to her, laying on his side, mesmerized by her post-orgasmic glow. 

“Holy shit.” She exclaimed, her body still coursing with adrenaline. 

She looked over at him and smiled. Felicity realized that she’d taken this from them. They didn’t get to lay there and bask in this. 

She rubbed the arm that was draped over her side. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm. Then she laid both hands over his chest. 

He pursed his lips in thought. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry for leaving.” 

He shook his head, concern on his brow. “We already –”

“I know.” She interrupted. “I just want you to know that I’m not going to do it again this time. I’m not gonna run.” 

He inhaled, in awe of her statement, he chose to forgo words and express himself through action. 

Oliver rolled her on her back and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned into his mouth. 

He reached across to his bedside table and took out a condom, as she worked to get his boxer briefs down his muscular thighs. 

Felicity made a mental note to herself that she’d be spending some serious time licking the veins in those things later. 

Oliver put on the condom and settled on top of her. 

She kissed him as he slid inside of her. 

This wasn’t like last time. It wasn’t a desperate need to feel each other, it wasn’t an exciting ‘hurry or we might get caught’ spur of the moment decision. This was just them, all the time in the world, connecting on the most intimate level. 

It wasn’t just sex this time, this was an idea. This was a possible forever. 

Felicity let go of all of her thoughts and gave into him. She wanted to give him everything. Oliver groaned against her, his breath hot and wonderful against the crook of her neck and he pushed steadily in and out of her. 

She ran her hands down his back. “Yes, Oliver. C’mon. Make me feel you, please. I need to feel you.” 

He thrust deeper into her with a moan. “Felicity,” he whispered into her skin over and over again. 

“Yes, more. Give me everything.”

Oliver reached down to rub at her clit, determined to have her fall apart once more. She knew it wouldn’t take much for her, so she ground against him, their thrusts going back and forth.

Gasps of air and slaps of skin were the only sounds heard in the room as they both worked faster and faster toward and climax.

Felicity felt the blood rushing in and out of her ears, her skin prickled, her brow dripped with sweat, her body taught and ready to blow. He circled her in hard little motions and she flew apart. 

Oliver followed moments later, and they landed together in a heap of boneless limbs. 

The last thing Felicity remembered before falling into a luxurious sleep was the feeling of Oliver’s arms round her and his lips on her forehead wishing her goodnight.

________________________________

Felicity woke up with two thoughts. One: how stupidly happy waking up next to Oliver made her. Two: how badly she needed to pee.

She wiggled her way out of his embrace. Oliver’s discarded work shirt was the first item of clothing she found so she threw it on and tiptoed off to the bathroom. After enjoying a lengthy emptying of her bladder, Felicity was struck with another thought. She’d forgotten to take out her contacts and her eyes were really, really dry. 

She made her way to the living room to find her bag to change back into her glasses when she heard something vibrating. 

_Oh no. No, no, no._

Felicity reached into the outside picket of her bag, finding her phone vibrating. She pulled it out to see her screen full of an obscene selfie Sara had taken and left as her contact photo. 

She quickly answered the video call. “Where the hell have you been?” Felicity whisper shouted. 

Sara answered her question with a shit-eating grin. “I’ve been with Nyssa. We went back to her place last night. I’m just leaving now. Where the hell have you been? I got a call from Oliver’s phone and a text that you lost your phone?”

“I did.” 

“Felicity, you literally answered your phone.” Sara drawled. Then she squinted her eyes, like she was trying to look around her on the screen. “Wait, where are you? That’s way too much morning light for your cave of an apartment.”

Felicity cocked her head to the side in annoyance. “Thanks.”

“No, really, where are you? What happened to you last night?” 

Just as Felicity opened her mouth to explain, Oliver walked around the corner of the hallway and into the living room, completely naked. She would’ve dropped her phone if she didn’t have such high respect for the technology. 

He leaned against the wall, unabashedly checking her out, a sleepy smile on his face. His hair was tousled and there were marks on his skin where he’d slept on bunched-up sheets. Felicity wanted to fucking climb him. 

“I thought you lost your phone?”

“Whoops?” Felicity offered with a not-so-sorry shrug. 

“Is that Oliver? Are you at his house? Did you spend the night?!” Sara shrieked from the other side of the phone. 

Felicity winced, and Oliver chuckled. He stalked toward her. 

“Call you later, Sar.” She quickly said.

“Don’t you dare—” Sara yelled before Felicity ended the call.

Oliver draped his arms around her waist. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” She replied before smiling into his kiss. 

His warm hands drifted under her shirt, splaying across her stomach. 

Felicity moaned at the sensation and Oliver kissed her a little more intensely. 

He walked her backwards toward the kitchen, pushing her up against a wall on the way. Felicity wrapped a leg around him, he gripped it as he thrust lightly against her. 

She was about to suggest that he take her on the kitchen counter when the sound of a shrill phone ringing tore them apart. 

Oliver growled out in frustration, doing absolutely nothing to cool her down. He pecked her gently in apology and then went to the other room to ignore the call. 

“Seriously?” He ground out. He held up the call for Felicity to see, Sara’s face staring back at them. 

Felicity laughed. 

“Goddamn it, Sara.” Oliver exclaimed.

She reached up on her toes to kiss him softly and pressed the ignore button on his phone. 

“How about that date?” Felicity offered, resting her chin cutely on his shoulder.

“Pancakes?”

“As long as there’s coffee.” Felicity countered. 

Oliver smiled. “I think we can manage that. But you can’t wear that shirt.”

Felicity feigned offence. “Why? I think it looks good on me.”

“That’s the problem.”

She cocked her head to the side and shot him her most doe-like eyes. “That’s never a problem, sweetie.”

He crowded her space, making her gasp just a little. “It is for me. What if there’s a bathroom at breakfast?” He raised his eyes in a challenging tease.

Felicity’s jaw dropped. She huffed. Then she narrowed her eyes with a devilish gleam “Fine. I won’t wear it.” She smiled sweetly before dropping it at their feet. 

Oliver followed the movement and then traced it back up her body. She shrugged. 

“Besides, who needs a public bathroom when we have this giant one all to ourselves?” She started walking towards it. “Did I see that the shower head has twelve settings?” She teased before disappearing into it.

Oliver heard the shower start to run and didn’t waste another second before joining her. 

_Thank you, Sara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: [smoaknbabs.tumblr.com](http://smoaknbabs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter**: [@smoaknbabs](https://twitter.com/smoaknbabs)
> 
>  
> 
> ** I hang out here most often
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: [smoaknbabs.tumblr.com](http://smoaknbabs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter**: [@smoaknbabs](https://twitter.com/smoaknbabs)
> 
>  
> 
> ** I hang out here most often
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
